five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Atlas
'Background' The Kingdom of Atlas was first founded over hundreds of years ago back when it was called the Kingdom of Mantle. The first settlers arrived on the continent of Solitas due to the cold climate and high mountain ranges helped to suppress the threat of the Grimm, but it also proved difficult for the population to grow. However it's people adapted by using the rich Dust found all over and tandem with advanced technology, developed out of necessity and at faster progression than the rest of the world. Government Unlike the other Kingdoms of Remnant. It is run by a Military council. Unlike most kingdoms, Atlas' government, military, and the Academy function as a single entity. This is big problem as the Military regularly tries to pressure graduates from the Atlas Huntsmen Academy to sign up in their Special Operatives unit. *James Ironwood(Member of the Council)(General) *Winter Schnee(Special Operative) *Caroline Cordovan(Special Operative) *Robyn Hill(Politician) Ace-Ops *Clover Ebi(Leader)(Special Operative) *Vine Zeki(Special Operative) *Elm Edeme(Special Operative) *Harriot Bree(Special Operative) *Marrow Amin(Special Operative) Geography Being on the northern continent of Solitas it snows almost all the time in the kingdom which makes it mostly inhospitable around the Tundra outside the Kingdom. 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' The economy of the kingdom appears to be relay the development of Technology and it's mining of Dust. As such lots of gadgets, prosthetics for replacing missing body parts, etc are made in the kingdom and are sent people all over the world. On other is communication technology. Another source of wealth is Dust as the Kingdom is also to the Schnee Dust Company the largest and exporters in the world. Since is used in everyday life in the world to power technology, weapons and transportation it is really valuable. As such traded around bringing wealth in turn to the kingdom. However since after the fall of Beacon. The people who live in City of Mantle to fallen of ruff times in terms financiall and the it's council placed an embargo on Dust exports, in an attempt to prevent conflict, due to the other Kingdoms believing Atlas attacked Vale. Another is that the Kingdom has closed it borders preventing citizens from leaving or visiting. The social appears to big gap between rich and poor. For those who have wealth and power appearing to a sway in the Kingdom's government such the Schnee Dust Company who are known to help out the military. Another appears to about were you live in the Kingdom. Such as those who live in Mantle having little to no say and are poorer to those live in Atlas. At the same time, they discuss Faunus-Human relations; it is implied that a significant portion of Faunus live in the poorer city of Mantle and are economically disadvantaged themselves. Kingdom culture appears to partly based on nationalist pride as many citizens both poor and wealthly are known to think highly themselves and look down the kingdoms. As such a rich woman at charity auction held the Schnee Dust Company saying that Vale got what it deserved and mocked defences. 'Strength' 'Atlas Academy ' 'Role in the World of Discoveries' 'Towns, Cities and Notable Landmarks' 'Cities' 'Atlas' Is the Capital of the Kingdom which it is named after and it's largest city. It is located on a floating Island above the former capital of Mantle. It is also home to were most rich and powerful in te kingdom live and were the it's Huntsmen academy, Atlas Academy is located. 'Mantle' It is a city located under the floating Capital of Atlas and is the Kingdom's former Capital, when the Kingdom was called the Kingdom of Mantle. It is located on the edge of a giant crater that most likely formerly housed the flying island of Atlas. Tethers connect Mantle to flying city. City has an Industrial look to it. It appears the city is doing poorly economically. Notable Locations Tundra ''' Is a large field of snow and ice that make majority of the Kingdom and Solitas. It is known to dangerous as the cold with proper protection can kill in a matter of hours. '''Abounded SDC Mine Formerly known as the Schnee Dust Company Mine Number 2. Is Dust located in tundra. Around the entrance to the mine are abandoned and rundown buildings.The interior of the mine consists of tunnels with Dust veins and a giant cavern with bridges across and Dust crystals in the walls. 'Trivia' Category:Dust World Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Rwby Series